ABSTRACT This research development workshop will provide a collaborative environment for members of the regulatory, economic, payer, clinical, and scientific communities to discuss the utility and limitations of personalized and precision medicine (PPM) and challenges associated with its implementation into health care systems. As an exemplar, we will apply the above perspectives to autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, a rapidly evolving specialty within PPM, in effort to extend PPM beyond oncology and other specialties to which is it commonly applied. The workshop will have the following four aims: 1) We will examine PPM approaches, with an emphasis on those used in autoimmune and inflammatory disease care, from a broad range of perspectives to examine their utility and limitations. The goal will be to determine which approaches?if any?are most likely to fulfill the theoretical promises of PPM when implemented into health care systems. 2) With input from key health care systems stakeholders, we will explore possible considerations and challenges associated with implementing PPM approaches into health care systems. We will then propose an action plan to guide the implementation of the most promising PPM approaches into clinical care. 3) We will develop a research agenda to set priorities for future studies. This agenda will summarize the workshop conclusions and provide a framework for future studies to expand on these findings to better understand the utility and limitations of PPM approaches and accelerate the development and implementation of PPM into standard clinical care. 4) We will develop a Young Investigator Program to motivate a diverse group of students and young investigators to pursue careers in PPM research. Our Program will allow for collaborative networking and exchange of knowledge and ideas among young and established investigators, with the goal of encouraging young investigators to pursue research careers related to PPM, and ultimately submit grant proposal to AHRQ solicitations and contribute to the scientific literature. Overall, this workshop will provide critical new insights and a framework for future research to advance the understanding of PPM and accelerate the development and implementation of PPM into standard clinical care, as well as explore the challenges of implementing PPM approaches into health care systems and strategies for overcoming these challenges.